heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.11 - Memories of old friends and making new ones
After just getting back from who some knew as Noah Jackson's, and the world knew as Mister Night-Train, Umoja is sitting at the bar, cupping a small glass of whiskey. The Liberty Club is filled with the music of Billie Holiday singing, "God Bless The Child." Lunair thought Mister Night-Train seemed like a cool person and a kind guy. But alas, she knew him peripherally at best. Still, as she enters, she is quietly respectful on hearing the music. And really, Lunair is technically not supposed to be anywhere near a bar but she totally is responsible (really). Either way, she has a handbag over her shoulder and makes her way over to Doctor Umoja (with a phD in - okay, we've done that one...). "Hey," She offers quietly. "Hello, coming in or going out?" Umoja smirks behind his masks, "You know I was in Madripoor the sametime Deadpool was once, and I worked with him once when I was looking for information on Anomaly-Killer, I think." Umoja starts to slide the glass from hand to hand. "He helped me a little, emphasis on the little." Mittasurie Enters the room from the training room. His eyes scan the bar seeing both Doctor Umoja and Lunair at it he walks over taking a seat and ordering a bottle of water from the bartender. His eyes then turn to Umoja giving a confirming nod at the loss of Mister Night train " It's good to be around friends at a time of loss nice to see you back friend." "Coming in!" Lunair announces cheerfully. She is quiet as he mentions Deadpool. "Well. That's good. Though, I am no longer his sidekick. I feel a bit adrift in some ways, but I've been learning from someone else and I have a new roommate. It's great," Smile. "And I have here, too, so." She is accepting it. Even if it sort of hurts not to live with a friend. Although, it may be safer for Lunair in the long run, really. She smiles, waving to Mittasurie. "Hi Mittasurie. And yeah," She looks less cheerful. "I hope you're hanging in there, okay. There's not much I know to say." Sad face. Lunair really doesn't know, but there's something primal and intense about loss. "I have been trying to find out some info about where they might be hiding, but .." Umoja says, "I am not trying to think about revenge tonight. Tonight, I just seeing him thinking about the past." Umoja dips his to Mitt. "Thank you, how are you getting with the rest of the team." Mittasurie Smiles looking to Lunair then back to Umoja" I would say we are getting along. Jeremy as well as Lunair had an interesting evening talking about the present and about ideas of were I came from. All and all I think we made a good bond of friendship." "That's good. I have known a lot of heroes and people in my life, but only a few I ever called friend." Umoja raises the glass to his mouth, but doesn't drink. He puts the glass back down on the bar. "Did I ever tell you I fought alongside members of the Invaders when I was younger more than a few times. I wasn't in costume." Umoja smiles proudly, "There was even a battle that both Noah and myself were saved by Namor." Poor Umoja. Lunair nods. "I understand. Friends like that are rare and precious. if I can do anything, let me know," She offers. She seems sympathetic. She goes quiet to listen. "Really?" She seems curious, even happy as he smiles proudly. She will look to Mitt and Umoja. "Did either of you want water or anything?" She is moving to get herself something NON-alcoholic to drink. No one wants a drunken weapon creator running around, after all. "And Namor? That sounds intense." Mittasurie Raises a brow in question as he hears Umoja's words mainly the words about these invader Noah and Namor." No I have not heard this story of valor please do share I always like times of heroes of the asgard as a child but these new heroes sound interesting." His eyes turn to Lunair and hold up his bottle of water before speaking." I'm fine thank you for the offer and I agree with you friends are to be charished and I'll fight tooth to nail to keep my friends safe." "I am fine with this drink. I am just holding it anyway." Umoja scratches his head and says, "Well, the Invaders were fighting the Red Skull. It was crazy. I was doing my best not to get killed. I was posing as a French soldier back then. Umoja clarifies and says, "I was a French soldier when the Nazis got passed Maignot Line, and swarmed France. " Umoja grinds his teeth and says. "Nazi's were not taking French soldiers with my complexion prisoner, but I always have a backup plan. When my back up plan kicked in, I joined the French resistance. I got involved in this multi-national plan, and that is where I was with the Invaders. There were others there too. I was providing cover fire to someone named Doctor Fate while he performed this spell. Umoja lets out a deep laugh. "Seriously, after that battle I thought I would never wear a costume." Lunair looks to Mittasurie and smiles. She nods, setting on the water heater to make herself some tea, then. Water boiler. Whatever. She looks to Umoja. "If you're sure." She trusts him. With that, Lunair listens. "I had no idea you were French," Her eyes widen. She seems worried as he grinds his teeth. A frown. Then she looks a bit wide-eyed again, listening intently. "Doctor Fate. That sounds important. And wow." She smiles as he laughs. She is appreciating his story non-verbally, even if she can't say so directly. tgn Brynn peek Doctor Umoja narrows his eyes a bit, "Shortly after that battle, I took a grenade and have to find another identity." Umoja says, "When I met Namor again, I was back being one of the red, white, and blue." Umoja shakes his head and says, "I think that is when I realize had gotten so small that I really had to think about changing my name, because I was using the same name. I was just glad the battle before was a bit chaotic to be noticed by the true heroes, so I was a member of a tank battalion and so was Noah. Umoja says, "We taking heavy fire, and then some Nazi Robots came out and started tossing out tanks around. Next thing, Namor came in and saved us. They were also this woman with him. Hhmm, I think her name was Lady Blackhawk. It was the first time I saw a female fighter pilot. Mittasurie listens intently to the story of nod his head to the words of gunfire ands spells and the name of Doctor Fate. His eyes show of look of interest of the french history and infantry tanks he takes as moving catapults and robots he takes as the men in armor he fought before except with no souls. He wonders how a history like this could have had anything to do with were he came from the style of warfare is completely different. The mention of the female fighter pilot gives he a look of confusion wondering what is so different to fly being a man or a women they both got two legs and two arms but he continue to listen silently. Lunair listens. She tilts her head a bit. "I see." Then a boggled look. Nazi Robots. She tilts her head. She seems surprised. But then, even the History Channel tells her that Lady Blackhawk was unusual. "Huh. That's incredible," She has trouble emoting, but she's a good audience at least. "Noah tried to go all Mr. Night Train on some Nazis there, and I had to knock him out." Umoja shakes his head and said. "He was always too hot headed. It wasn't the time for people to see us with powers, and that would have cause others for the whole battalion." A wicked grin comes across his face and says, "Beside, I owed him for sticking a cue stick threw my head, and throwing me off a balcony." Umoja raises his glass, "To Mr Night Train, I hope Saint Peter doesn't get him any lip." Mittasurie Smiles at the name Mr. Night Train and his real name Noah seeing why Umoja telling this story it's a memory of fighting to the bitter end. He has a vision of then back to back with as allie or rival his thoughts changes at the words of putting a cue through his head yes definally rival as he continues to listen on how he saved his friend from changing the view of world. He raises his bottled water to the settlement of the fallen comrad." To Mr Night Train" Lunair listens. She seems touched, smiling a little. Sounds like hijinx! Oh, hijinx. Lunair doesn't grasp a lot of it. She can't. She grew up in hospitals, beds and labs. Her world is a room with whatever was given or brought. But the impressions make it through and she is quietly appreciative. While her tea's not done yet, she lifts the cup. "To Mr. Night Train." She shares the sentiment, at least. Even if she falls behind. Mittasurie Gives a sigh of relief at the thought of Mr. Night Train giving a good fight and hopes he has a warriors welcome were ever his soul may journey once he left his mortal coil. He look to both Lunair and Umoja knowing that they are just starting to work as a unit and he already feels at comfort to have either of them at his back in battle." I'll help the cause of this team against it's enemies to my end be it revenge for a fallen hero or be it to end a blight so shall it be." "This is just one issue we are working on. I think Kilroy is still chasing down some demon, and recently I had some odd encounters with some mutants." Umoja peers at the dual, "Are any of you mutants? I never really asked before. It is not of the things that comes up on the application. D'aw. Lunair is touched and hopefully Mr. Night Train is doing his thing in the beyond. He deserves a good spot in the next life. She looks to Mittasurie and Umoja, tilting her head. "We'll see. I think tonight is remembering." Revenge is later. Lunair's very familiar with that. People pay well for revenge. She looks to Umoja, "I run into ninja periodically," She admits. But Lunair's lot is fighting murderous gangsters and such. "I'm not. I don't think. How do you know?" She looks to her hand. Mittasurie Listen to the question quietly as well as the words spoken before it on the information of Kilroy. He shakes his head no" As far as I read these mutants you speak begin changing as they first reach adulthood I manifested my powers and abilities beyond my norm as I reached this land I am no teenager so I would say no. I have had a dealing with a person of odd ability but other then that I know nothing on these mutants.' "I am not a mutant either." Umoja remains silent for a bit and says, "So how did you two get into this hero or mercenary business? Lunair seems puzzled. She has no idea if she's a mutant. She shrugs it off though, to listen. "I am not sure what I am," She simply admits. "I would not have lived to see 8 years old if I hadn't -" Paused. "Um. Well. It - I didn't really have a say. Someone had the ability to shift into a dragon and startled me. When they figured out I had powers, I was soon trained." She seems uneasy. "That's all." She must've been fairly young, though. Mittasurie Shrugs his shoulders as he looks to Lunair knowing she already knows alot of his history from the night before so deside to give the short version." I came to the choice when an event caused myself and my family to be killed by a group of cultist that layed siege to my land. They saught to use they magic that lay dormant at the time within my current weapons Beginning and End." As he speaks the words a ebony black katana apears in one hand and in the other a crimson red katana. His eyes then travel between Umoja and Luniar." I awoke here is this land through mysterous means with the knowledge I was alive and they are dead I chose to make certain I'd never let that happen again if I could provent it." That familiar smirk appears behind his mask again, "Please, don't shoot Darix. He has the ability to turn into a dragon. When he listens to Mitt's story, he raises his left eyebrow slightly, "I thought my story was amazing. Most great weapons are forge in fires." Umoja turns his attention back to Lunair says, "Well, the biosensors can tell you what your genetic classification is." Lunair looks to Mitt and tilts her head. She seems sympathetic. Poor guy. Then she looks to Umoja and looks guilty. "Well... he did startle me the one time I saw it," She admits. Then a pause. "Oh. Guess I should ask them..." Lunair is a metahuman. The medical treatment set off her genetic mutations. Although, if she had lived long enough, perhaps they would have started on their own. That is a big if, though. So who knows, really. As it sits, she is a Metahuman. Ta da~ "Yeah," She agrees quietly with Umoja. Mittasurie Nods his first confirming Umoja's word about his odd weapons not being the of normall variety then to Lunair words about her origins and can't help but feel for her to have her child hood taken away from her to be made into something she could not control he finds this very agravating." To put a child through what they did to you Lunair I.. don't know what to say just that it would stand if I had my way I would of busted you out." "So did they train you to create different weapons, because the weapons you create are pretty amazing." Umoja says, "I think I am pretty clever, and I do not think I could even imagine some of the weapons that I have seen you create." Lunair looks to Mittasurie. She tilts her head. "Well. It started out innocently enough... Most of us would have died with only conventional treatment. I was very sick and wouldn't have lived long. I think they said me seeing 8 was going to be lucky. But ummm... We happened to gain powers due to our treatment and they just showed me lots of weapons and I went from there," She tilts her head. Although, it is entirely possible due to her situation that Lunair just taps into some vast, untapped intellect. She simply /understands/ the mechanics without being able to explain it. That's more than a little frightening. "But thank you. I'm glad you think so," She turns a bit red. It's tough to talk about, so she takes a moment to steep some tea. Mittasurie Lets his thought rest on both Umoja's words and then that of Lunairs of her past. Now hearing that it was to save her life at first does lesson the anger and thinking further on her becoming what she is today from it he has new found respect for her."Well then I glad they took care of you even though I still think they should of let you a have fun and be a child not a new hope for thier goals." "My story is simple. I am just an alien clone of a Buffalo soldier." Umoja peers down at his drink and lets out a sigh, "Until recently, I thought that I had created for some cosmic divine purpose, but I was wrong. It is more than humbling feeling to believe you were a messenger, only to realize you are not." Umoja mumbles, "Folly." Lunair listens. She smiles faintly at Mittasurie. "I think they were shocked those of us who survived the tests ended up with powers." She seems - uneasy talking about it. Then she looks to Umoja and looks confused. "Alien clone of a Buffalo soldier? And why wouldn't you have a divine purpos? Even if it's not the one you started out with..." She considers. "Maybe it's to say folly a lot. Or that you've been leading people. Or maybe it's one of those hippy self discovery things that people punch hippies for." Pause. "I'm not sure." Mittasurie Nods giving Lunair a look of confirmation as she states possible options of her treater's thoughts and now seeing the look of unease he desides to drop the subject. He then stares at Umoja as he states the simple fact of his creatation and the lack of purpose he felt. He places a conforting hand on his shoulder." I agree with Lunair you shouldn't judge yourself by how or who brought you into the world. I believe it's your choise to choose to make yourself great not someone else you have built many things and saved many a person or friend that if a purpose to be proud of shed of the rest don't let it wiegh you down." "When we were created, we looked into the eyes of our original form. We had the same memories, and the memories of alien's too. I think the combination of the memories made me see patterns at times that were not there. I have played the villain and the hero for over 150 years, because I thought I was being guided. Umoja lifts his left hand to point to his head and says, "It was in my head that I was being guided because I was unique, but I after a recent experiment that part of my mind is now silent. I do not think the random pattern are hidden messages that only I can see; on the other hand, I now have memories that I do not understand. I have access to entire knowledge of a place, a planet that I have never been. Lunair looks to Mitt. She smiles faintly. She then looks to Umoja. An alien's clone. Hmm. She tilts her head. She looks sympathetic. "I see... That is impressive and it must be tough, too," She considers. Let alone to live that long. The word experiment makes her frown quietly. "Well. I imagine that means it's up to you now." Mittasurie leaves his hand on Umoja's not wanting him to stop knowing he has friends now that won't judge by his past deeds even though a 150 years in a long time.He knows memories a can overwhelm the best of people even Mitt himself." Ujoma friend you may been one of many from the same sourse and share thier feelings from the start. You know have your own self capable of your own thought your own memories you may memories of other places you never been but ask yourself this. Do you want to go thier is that a journey want to take or is that of a past self you write your journy and path it takes I hope you use the same warriors heart you have used to help gather people for this team to do good." "I say "we" because of my shared memories of the person I was clone from, but I have always believed that I am the same person that is able to exist among multiple bodies." Umoja smirks, "There are sometimes personality changes or other personality quirks that develop when I clone, but I think each time I reclone my subconscious grabs holds of different memories in different ways. Umoja nods, "I would like to make sense of these memories, but I have a long way to go before I die, so I die. You are right, it is up to me now, hence the name change. Doctor heal yourself, and I am now unified in my belife in my self. Doctor Umoja for short. Lunair listens again. She huhs. "That sounds tough. And I can barely understand it," She admits. All this clone and personality business. It's kind of lost. "But I am glad you're here with us, Doctor Umoja." With a degree! Or at least enough laser eyes to dissuade anyone poking too hard! Lunair seems less certain about setting a hand on anyone. She's a bit socially deficient, even if well meaning. She sets the now spent teabag in the trash and sips it. "I think that's true though, we define ourselves. Even if we use our connections to other people as part of it." She seems to think Umoja is cool. "So a multi person is definitely possible. Manifold? Hmm. I have no clue. But we're glad you're here." Mittasurie Shares in Lunair's sentiment of words by flashing a confident smile shaking his head in agreement with her final words." That we are and don't forget it. You have been around for many years I think you have many more I think in that time we can help your find what sence you need to be even more confident in who you are." Doctor Umoja smirks again behind his masks, "I have always been and hopefully always will be confident in who I am." Umoja says, "It is just that I regret that my past actions were deeply misguided, but as I stated I did good and bad things while being misguided." Umoja steps away from the bar and asks the computer to sing, "All of Me"floats in the air for a bit and says, "It does not take away from confidence in myself. I just know that I am not as amazing as I thought I was, but isn't a diamond even if it is not the Hope Diamond. Besides my alien nature has always limited my emotional range anyways." Umoja then extends his hands to Lunair and says."Ever dance to Billie Holiday while floating in the air with an alien hybrid clone?" Lunair smiles and nods at Mittasurie. "I think so. And we are all misguided sometimes. Or even make mistakes," She offers quietly. Lunair seems uncertain of what to make of it. Even humans have to /learn/ a lot about emotional range, after all. Lunair pauses at his question. "I have not." Is that an offer? Why not? "I don't dance well," She warns him. But she'll carefully accept, almost uncertain of her hands. Mittasurie Smiles and watching the two as he takes in what they have said. His eyes drift to follow them out to the dance floor. Mitt thinks to himself he may be a ninja and light on his feet but floating is a whole different story. He sits back against siping his half empty bottle of water and lets the music peaceful relax his sences. Doctor Umoja chuckles soflty, "That is why I do it in the air. There is no worry about a person stepping on someone's feet." Umoja dances a few quick passes, before settling Lunair down back in her original spot. "Thank you, I will be heading out for the evening. Bobby is still in the hospital. I need to bring him some hoagies." Lunair turns a bit red. She's never really danced liked that! But it's fun and she seems happy to try. "That is very wise," She nods. She smiles up as she's set back down. "You're welcome. And thank you, too." Pause. "Yeah, if hospital food now is like it was then he's probably hankering for some real flavor." A quirked grin at that. "We shouldn't keep you. It was good to see you." She seems happy enough. "Have a good evening." Then she looks to Mittasurie. "I might train a bit." And really, she'll quietly do her thing. Category:Log